Question: How many significant figures does $29.0496230$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${29.049623}0$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{29.0496230}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 9.